The Matrix Online/Characters
This is a list of all the characters in the MMO game, The Matrix Online. :This list is by no means complete- (ifnromation about characters can be found http://archivalscience.shock-therapy.org/Character_Details_30.html if people want to complete it themselves) *Oracle *Seraph *Sati *operative SiskoUrso (Zion?) *Dr. Rajilich *Mary MacHenry *GreatWyrm *Ben Chamberlain *Biological Interface Program *Captain Raeder *Matthews *Portman Zionites *Tyndall (Mission Controller) *Councillor Dillard *Alersi *Rachel Dunkirk *Commander Lock *Commander Roland *Mauser *AK *Colt *Morpheus *operative Strenlo *Joshua Maston *Captain Suda *Negligible (operative) *Samen *Qaster *Sawayaka *WanNi *Tamarin *Neurophyte *Vashuo *Lelan *Oniyuzu *Odran *Al3xandra *Niobe *Ghost *Colt *Kafein *Cinquez (captain of the Juggernaut) *Konneckz *DeeJack *Tirbodh *Neoteny *Wanzer *Microcoulomb *Ryumanjisen *Shinte Recursion Server Characters *Caelifera (Liaison) *Merrit (Liaison) *Rylet (Liaison) *Cpahr *Viellard *Cephaus (Liaisons) *RedBindi (captain of The Titan) *Deffdog *Deskas *Racon (Liaisons) Syntax Server Characters *Harkee (Liaison) *Trepetia *Stigmatism *Ramin *Seraneth *Concent *Vibb *Zion operative Vomer *Coroebus Vector Server Characters *Soluma *Amithist *Alsos (Liaison) *Drisena *Redavara *Incrypt *Caporax *Camisam (Logos II crewmember) Machinists *The Architect *Agent Skinner *Agent Pace *Agent Gray *Darjarian *Bifrous *Starschwar (operative) *MtrWhite *Noliticus (captain) *BugSweep *Protector Program *Data Technicians *Miscelaneous Agents in The Matrix Online *Bysshe *Wollstonecraft *Olero *Metallom Recursion *Eventual *Torman *Osterlind *Rivvet *TIMMCAMM *SAMMUAL *TAMIE *BlazinWolf (trigger-happy operative) *Naidian Syntax *Officer Vogt *Destinatus *Officer SIMLO *TACACS (Liaison officer) *Velaios (captain) *DropFree *Zynios *DifferenceEngine *Turring Vector *Kompira *LOCross *Systematica Merovingians *The Merovingian *Persephone *The Twins *The Trainman *Effectuator *Flood *Malphas **Invalesco **Feronus **Beherit **Tehort *Ookami **Vulg **Bohun **Lupine Pup *Medea (operative) *CiaoYun *Zaelti *Arphenion *Inundiation *Nomatopoeic *PackleByte *Kadince *Procell *XtremePrejudice *Yusako *Permesia *Delcona *Don Jockey *Desirat *Hinnom *Tentatrice *Valonia *Nihilisa *Krept *Hunahpu *Xbalanque *Xamanek *Malandi *Mothwing *Tirally *Leather Recursion *Madhattah *Toluca *Terentia *Alytheia *Malpur Syntax *Banshae (liaison) *BloodlustV (liaison/operative) *Valsecchi (liaison) *Salera *Caacrinolaas *xArtemisx *Cabolt *Ledgermain *Francine *Confondu *McLelland Vector *Knitwit *Tasvyder *Titchborne *Baron Montesquiou *Baelroth *Entropi Cypherites *Veil *Cryptos *Gemaskeerd *Enmascarado *MoonAvatar *Maskque (only known member of the Extremist Sleepwalker subfaction) *Daelyn (Cypherite spy) *Pernicia *SaintDaniel *Marias *Stromeson *Satiate Recursion Server Characters *Viraconrida (liaison) *Barakoa *Festaneve *Escondido *Khursun *Exivy *Rejex *Stanten *Kerevola *Constants *Cremizi *Vairys Syntax Server Characters *Tranta *Haigen *Itarrot *Esime *Recant *Demonax *ChloeAnn *Diversus (traitor) *Royin *Matarax *Taranima Vector Server Characters *Maruth *Sphectra *Dreami *Sutola *Liparus *Lathana *Nanshy E Pluribus Neo *Kid *Shimada *Morze (EPN data runner) *Captain Steelle (The Hand of God) *Tygrius (EPN) ? *Theresa Morton/ Sidonae Recursion Server Characters *Reposco (liaison) *Roolith (liaisons) *Sametrix *TaeCross *Shane Black *Pramana *Dathanial *Sezar *Nanocide *Zeissman *Santia *DeCesare *Xcelerate *Relikat Syntax Server Characters *Fuscienne (liaison) *Catalyn (liaison) *Adenias (crew member) *Dathanial *Tygrvason *Novalux *Tjure Vector Server Characters *Pentothal (liaison) *Mnemasyne *Sezar *Keterina *Xensei *Acavaria *Khepril Unlimit *Anome *Caboclo *Beirn *Meillak *Maxson *Genev *Tungsten *Andromeda *Azul *Casque *Crop *Phinney *Antlia *Phenora *Weit *Seral *Tancred *Wendigo *Unlimit (individual)? Non Aligned Exiles *The General *The Colonel *Commandoes **Lieutenant Petrov *Elite Commandoes *Red-eyed Agents *N30 Ag3nts *The Assassin **Corrupted **Complete Corrupted *The Boxmaker *The Joker *Apothecary *Morpheus Simulacrum *Shapers *Incidence 5.991 *991 *CAR80N *Ebony *Project Nine *Codepaw *Rogueart *Rosaleen (former Merv) *C0wB0y *Lo Ruhamah (monitoring program exile) *Kaseifu *List of Gang leaders Element *Argon *Anti M *Beryl *Mercury *Molly-B *Raini *Ruth *Silver *Thallia *Yttri Spectrum Siblings *Mr. Black *Dame White *Amber *Cerulean *Grisaille *Greene *Indigo *Mandarin *Rose *Violet Other neutral Contacts *The Auditor *The Chef *The Chessman *The Coroner *Digger *Evaluator *Hypatia *Landlord *Madam T *Mockingbird *Operetta *Pepper *Palorina *Mr. Po *Rickshaw * The Seamstress *Sister Margaret *Sunshine *Tick Tock *Yuusuke Akayama Non aligned people *Peter Foree (bluepill?) *Grace (former Zionite) *Father Jonas (zealous redpill) *Murphey (confused computer hacker) *Navin Manohar (bluepill) *Jason Hernandez (Zionite) *Sarah Edmontons *Derice Salazari *Miscelaneous Bluepills in The Matrix Online Corporation affiliated character *Danielle Wright (ex- Zionite) *Brenda Utley *Justine Kalt *Sheldon Brewer Scanline *Bradyn *FiveTool *VoiceOver Recursion Server Characters *Strayshot *Acheronia *Theptism *Trifid *Hynek *Soniya *Halgarth Syntax Server Characters *Alethiana *Daxil *Derouter *Leton *Runtrace *Ksenos Vector Server Characters *Betzalel *Kaveri *Palliate *Meretseg Oligarchs *Halborn *Carlyne *Helian *Tesarova Category:The Matrix Online Category:Characters in MxO